Beautiful
by KirbyEvans
Summary: Theres a darkness inside Hikari, and someone is trying to us it. Can Yamato get to her in time? or will he lose her forever? -still a sucky summary- TK BASHING! you have all been warned!
1. Shattered glass

Disclaimer!!

I dont own Digimon, though i definatly wish i did. =(

Hikari:: Why am i dressed like that?

Yamato:: who cares? you look HOT

Hikari smacks him "well on with the story!"

Hikari looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up into a bun on the back of her head with little ringlets coming from it, she couldnt help but smile at herself. Mimi had insisted that they go out and have a girls night out after her and Takeru breaking up.

Hikari looked down at all the make-up pilled all over her bathroom countertop and bit her lower lip thinking about how she walked in on Takeru and some wench.

All of a sudden the music was blarring and Hikari walked out into her living room, the 21-year-old blinked and laughed at her friends dancing around her apartment.

Mimi ran over and grabbed Hikari's hand swinging her around. Hikari laughed noticing Mimi had still not chosen the right top to wear as she was dancing around her bra. Hikari danced around trying not to listen to the words of the song that blarred out everything that could possibly be true.

"Did I wake you, we're you sleepin', were you still in my bed?  
Or is a nightmare keepin' you up instead?  
Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet.

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man?  
I hope you know that, you can't go back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass."

Mimi stopped spinning her and danced her way back to Hikari's room to find a top. Mimi had convinced Hikari to dress in a black mini dress that frilled and looked alittle baggy by the bottom, but tightened up around her legs just below her Butt. Hikari was unbelievably nervous about going out looking like she did, but Mimi and Sora and the other 2 girls convinced her that she looked stunning.

Sora grabbed Hikari's arm and pulled her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet, beginning to do her make-up. Sora smiled once her task had been acomplished and everyone was ready to go.

Hikari couldnt help but take one last look out over the town as she peered out her window, wondering what the night with her crazy best friends would bring for her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, so please review :( if you dont, i'll die. not but really, i thrive on Reviews :) MAKE MY DAY!!!

XoXo Serena Taylor Pickett oXoX


	2. Womanizer

AN:: I dont own digimon, wish i did, ect ect.

So my music totally inspires me, and for some reason this club scene is entirelly brought on by Basshunters, Benny Benassi, and by Brtiney Spears (of all artists. lol) anywho, please enjoy :)

______________________________________________________________________________

Mimi and Sora walked into the club Hikari, Serena, and Miyako followed in behind. Hikari walked in and her eyes widened at the site of all the people and of all the flashing lights. She followed the girls out onto the dance floor as Mimi came back with drinks for everyone, Hikari grabbed the glass and starred at it intently, Mimi laughed at her.

"well its not going to kill you Hikari." Hikari cringed at the smell. "just try it first." Sora stated and Hikari took a huge gulp. she blinked at the taste, it wasnt so bad she thought. Little did she know that the long island iced tea that Mimi had bought her had almost 5 different types of alcohol in it. "She needs to lossen up alittle." Mimi stated to Sora as she began dancing to the current dance song the DJ was playing. If Hikari recalled it was "All i Ever Wanted" by Basshunters.

Hikari looked around the club seeing if she could notice anyone she knew beside the noticed a tall blonde with brilliant blue eyes standing beside the DJ on the DJ booth., she always thought of Yamato to be devilishly handsome, and now the alcohol was taking over her. she was getting alot more tipsy now as Mimi had been passing her more and more drinks. She began to walk over to him. Yamato turned and starred at this woman walking across the dance floor. She was beautiful, she had a brilliant brown hair color, that sparkled (yay shinnyy things!), she had the most beaufitul smile he had ever seen, and the most beautiful legs if he did say so himself (He's Yamato, what do you expect? ;P ) He blinked as he realized this mesmorizing woman was walking his way, her eyes transfixed on him and him alone.

Yamato got down off the DJ stand and began taking long strides towards her as they met on the dance floor.

Hikari Grabbed him by the arm and began dancing with him, the alcohol completely taking over her senses, as Mimi and her friends watched Hikari dance in ways they never ever thought they would see come fom her.

The song Womanizer sang out in her ears, laughing to herself at how ironic it was that this song was playing while she danced with the womanizer himself. Everone starred at the couple in awe at the amount of affection they were displaying in public. Of course for Hikari, being in the state she was in, she just simply needed to be by someone she trusted, as funny as that may sound.

A few seconds later Takeru came barreling through the crowd and grabbed Hikari's arm.

"What are you doing??" he shouted at her and Hikari glarred at him. "Enjoying myself. what the hell does it look like?" She retorted trying to pull herself away from Tk's strong grip.

Yamato stepped towards them starring intently at his brother "Let her go." he said simply.

Tk laughed at him "This is between me and my girlfriend, not you" He spatted back to his older sibling.

"I am not your girlfriend Tk. you cheated on me remember?!" she yelled at him still trying to pull away. Yamato could smell the alcohol coming off of his brother and grabbed Tk pulling him away from Hikari. "Leave her alone, you blew it." Tk glarred at him. "i cant believe you would betray me!" Yamato shook his head at his younger brothers words. "You did this to yourself. and besides, we were only dancing. it was harmless." Tk laughed. "Oh yeah, because the way you 2 were grinding each other is completely harmless? not likely." he said turning around and very angrily storming off fromt he 2 on the dance floor.

Yamato turned around to confront Hikari about what was going on with her tonight when he peered over the crowd and could see her storming her way out of the club. He quickly ran off the dance floor desperatly trying to reach her as he watched his younger brother also notice her and stalk after her quickly. Yamato had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew then, he had to protect her, knowing his brother was not in his right state of mind.

x-.x-.x-

Hikari stumbeled out of the club the cool night breeze hitting her bare skin making her shiver slightly. She began her walk towards her apartment which she could vagely remember was only about 4 blocks away from where she was now. She swayed her way from one block to another, mumbling about things under her breathe as all of a sudden a figure came up behind her covering her mouth as he pulled into an alley.

___________________________________________________________________

Now im sure you all already know who it is, but no, whatever you all may be thinking, its not true. haha. i dont want to make this story, be predictable so whatever your thinking let it go. xD

and yes i know, TK and Hikari were completely OOC but thats what happens when people drink. they change. so deal with it.

Please review!! =) i will love you all forever. haha.

PS. This chapter is completely dedicated to yAkArI-TaKaRi lUvEr for being the first to review and make me write this chapter. :)


	3. Here in your arms

AN:: i dont own Digimon. ect ect

What happens now??

______________________________________________________________________________

Previous Chapter

Hikari stumbeled out of the club the cool night breeze hitting her bare skin making her shiver slightly. She began her walk towards her apartment which she could vagely remember was only about 4 blocks away from where she was now. She swayed her way from one block to another, mumbling about things under her breathe as all of a sudden a figure came up behind her covering her mouth as he pulled her into an alley.

____________________________________________________________________

Hikari bit down on the persons hand making the stranger yell out in pain and slap Hikari across the face. Hikari yelped as she hit the ground. She was drunk, she knew it, but she felt like she was NOT going down without a fight. And with that as hard as she could her highheeled foot made contact with the strangers Private area, making the person cry out in pain as he too hit the ground. Hikari scrammbled to her feet trying to run to the closest safest place. The club.

Yamato could see a figure running toward him as he blinked he could make the outline of Hikari. She was still running as he called out her name, and she stopped, looking at him her eyes began to close and Yamato ran up and caught her in his arms. He looked at her carefully noticing her hair was now messed up and she was missing a shoe.

He carefully lifted her into his arms more, and began walking home, which was thankfully only a block away. It wasnt like she was heavy or anything, he just wanted to get her into a safe place.

x-.x-.x-

Hikari awoke slowly looking around at her surroundings, she could see the outline of a figure in a chair beside the bed she was laying on in the dark room. Hikari held her breathe as the figure stood up.

"Your awake." The figure said turning on the lights. It was Yamato. Hikari let out the air she was holding in and nodded.

Yamato walked over to the bed grabbing a face cloth and dipping into a nearby bowl of water and placing it on her forehead. "You should lie back down. you've had a rough night" he said and Hikari blinked.

"I was attacked." She said blinking. "He was funny looking, but somehow i got up the courage to protect myself." she said slowly smiling at how she had managed to get away.

Yamato nodded smiling at her. "Taichi is on his way over. I called him and told him you were here." Hikari nodded then blinked.

"How did i get here?" she blinked then blushed realizeing she was in Yamato's bed.

Yamato chuckled alittle under his breath. "You fainted. you must of used all of your energy to fight off your attacker, then try and run back to a crowded area." he said and Hikari nodded.

Taichi burst into the room and hugged his little sister tightly.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled and Hikari flinched at his loudness realizing she had a pounding headache.

"Tai, calm down, she's not a little girl anymore. she can obviously handle herself" He said turning to look at Hikari. She was once a small girl, that he thought only as his little brothers best friend/girl friend, and his best friends little sister. But as he sat there, starring at her, he realized that girl at the club was really her. She was 21 now, and she defiantly wasn't little anymore.

Taichi hugged his sister again. "He's right. you aren't little anymore, but your still my younger sister, and im still going to worry, and if i ever see the guy who attacked you i will kill him, so help me god. i will"

Hikari nodded as she layed back down on the bed. Yamato and Taichi took that as a sign that she was still tired and both left the room to leave her be.

Yamato turned on some music as he bid Taichi farewell, saying he would take Hikari home when she was ready to go, and that she was safe with him around.

The soft melody of here in your arms by hello goodbye flooded his apartment. He planted himself down onto the couch and closed his eyes, beginning to drift to sleep, his head filling of thoughts and dreams of the woman who was currently residing in his bed.

x-.x-.x-

Hikari starred at the ceiling, she couldnt get the image of Yamato looking at her the way he did out of her mind. She closed her eyes and all these feelings flooded over her. She didnt think of him that way, did she? had she always felt that way? no. maybe? she couldnt figure it out, but as soon as she realized she had feelings for him, she simply blew it off as a simple crush towards him because he was the one who found her.

Little did she know, that was simply not the case.

_______________________________________________________________________

Review, review, review.!!

I had actually wrote 3 different versions of this chapter, but this one seemed the best of the 3. its not my best, but the chapters will get better soon i promise. =)

P.S. i have now enabled anonymous people to put reviews. so review away!!!


	4. Hey There Delilah

Hikari awoke to the sun shinning in through the window as she once again remembered she was in Yamato's bed. She pulled the sheets off of herself and blinked looking down realizing she was in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. she assumed they were Yamato's and the thought of him dressing her made her blush all over.

She shook her head of the thoughts that had began to flow in and opened the bedroom door to find Yamato asleep in the couch and the song Hey There Delilah filling the apartment. She hummed along with the song as she made her way to his kitchen. She had to repay him for his kindness, and with that, she began making breakfast.

x-.x-.x-

The strong smell of Bacon and Coffee filled Yamato's nose, as he slowly opened his eyes. He could hear an angelic voice singing along to Hey there Delilah and as he sat up he seen the most breathtaking scene. There she was, in all her glory, in his clothes, making him breakfast. He blinked a few times, wondering if this was all a dream. Oh how he would love it if it wasn't.

Hikari leaned back from behind the wall to see if Yamato had woken up yet, and came into the view of his brilliant blue eyes. She blinked. Did he always look that perfect even when he woke up?

They both starred at each other for a second, Hikari being the first to look away blushing a brilliant shade of red. Yamato chuckled. Hikari raised a plate and a cup smiling at him "Breakfast" she said and he nodded getting up off the couch and sitting at the breakfast table. "Looks good. you didnt have to do this you know." Hikari nodded "in know, but i wanted to repay your kindness for getting rid of Taichi this morning, and being my saviour last night. i mean i love Tai, but i wish he didnt still see me as alittle kid." she sighed sadly and Yamato nodded. "I know, but he cares for you alot. your always going to be his younger sister." Hikari nodded placing her plate down and sitting across the table from Yamato. She smiled at him then began to eat her breakfast.

Yamato smiled at the scene playing out before him. She was so beautiful. He still thought this had to all be a dream. Then it hit him. This is Hikari Yagami. She was his best friends little sister, his brothers ex, he should definatly NOT be thinking these things about the younger Yagami. He looked down at his food and began to eat it slowly.

Hikari looked at Yamato in worry. He wasnt eating very much. He was after finishing maybe 2 pieces of breakfast and she was completely done hers, and washing the dishes. "Yama...."

Yamato raised his head quickly at the name she had referred to him as. He blinked as she bit her lower lip. "I'm just gonna finish up these dishes then i'll be on my way. i really should go home so i can go back to work monday morning." Yamato nodded standing up and emptying his plate. he then walked into the living room and sat back down on the couch flicking through songs yet again.

Hikari frowned as she finished the dishes and the song Lollipop came blarring from the living room. She rolled her eyes at the song, and returned to Yamato's room to start changing back into her clothes from the previous night. She walked out of Yamato's room and looked at him.

"Thank you" she said once more before walking out his apartment door. Possibly... forever.

______________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. lol. i know, these chapters just seem to be completely spilling out of me. i thrive on reviews and music. so whatever inspires me first. i guess tonights it music. i might have another chapter up tonight but i dunno. probably though. hehe. had to make you all slightly disappointed there for a second. woooooooooo

=)

P.S. feels good to be writing again so prepare to see MORE OF ME!! muahahahahaha

And yes, i did change my pen name. the other one was old, and from like 05, so i decided it was time for a change.

XoXo 3


	5. Now Your Gone

I will say once again that songs inspire me, so you'll be getting alot of different names of songs throughout this story. as one of my fans did, its best to listen to them while reading cuz it somehow brings you into the story alittle more, and maybe you could even see the story from where im sitting. anywho, enjoy.

i dont own the songs, or digimon sadly.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Yamato starred at his stereo. How could he let her leave like that? oh thats right, it was Hikari. Every part of him told him it would feel so right to be with her, but there was that small problem again. Takeru and Taichi would kill him.

Now your gone began flowing through his speakers and he lowered his head into his hands listening to the lyrics carefully, hating how they were so right. He lifted his head slowly to look out his apartment window starring at the apartment building a few blocks away (it was tall enough that he could see it) wondering what the object of his affection was thinking of him now after his rudeness.

x-.x-.x-

Hikari was running around her apartment desperatly searching for her shoes.

"Where are they?" she said to herself frustratingly. She huffed sitting down on her bed and resting her face on her chin. "think, think, think" she said to herself as she heard her cell phone begin to ring.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully as she answered her phone.

"Hey Hikari, how are you feeling?" Mimi chirped on the other line. "Good, you?" "good" she replied. "so Hikari, i was wondering, our company is hosting a party, and i was wondering if you would be our photographer?" Hikari thought about it for a second then replied cheerfully "Sure! i'd love to!" "GREAT!" Mimi yelled into Hikari's ear. "Party is tomorrow at 9pm, so dress nice." Mimi said then hung up the phone.

Hikari definatly needed to find those damn shoes now.

x-.x-.x-

Hikari walked into the grand hall, wearing a long tight light pink dress, the shoulder straps down on the side of her arms (If you've seen my best friends girl, the dress kate hudson is wearing. think of that dress but...pink!) Hikari took out her camera as she looked around for Mimi.

Mimi came barreling over to her "Hikari you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Mimi" Hikari replied smiling. "So, where should i start taking pictures?" Mimi smiled and lead the way over to wear Hikari should start.

Hikari's breathe caught in her throat as Yamato turned around in an all black suit, to face the photographer to tell her to get his 'good side'

Yamato starred at Hikari. _My god, breathtaking _he thought. He couldnt believe she was standing there infront of him yet again. life was beginning to hate him.

Hikari smiled warmly and pointed in the direction he should go. She began taking photo's of him and the guest of honor, then quickly walked away beginning to take photo's of the other guest enjoying themselves. She refused to let Yamato get under her skin again.

The night quickly began coming to an end as it was now about 1:30am and everyone was leaving, most of them more drunk then others. Hikari laughed as she watched one couple hit the floor, she couldnt help but take a picture of it.

Yamato came up behind her, whispering ever so seductivly into her ear or at least thats how it felt. "you shouldnt be doing that." Hikari laughed as his breathe sent cold shivers down her spin "Its my job to take pictures" she said simply. "yes but, im sure its not to take embarrasing pictures." "Oh Yamato, those are the best though." She said turning around and quickly taking a picture of him.

"Hey!" Yamato yelled as Hikari starting backing away laughing

"i told you to get my good side! and that definatly was not my good side."

Hikari giggled. "It's perfect for the front page!" she stuck her tongue out at him standing her ground.

Yamato's breathe caught in his throat seeing her stick her tongue out at him. oh how he didnt want to kiss her right then and there.

In fact, thats exactly what he did.

Hikari blinked as Yamato's lips crushed against hers. Her knees instantly turned into Jello as she felt Yamato catch her and kiss her with more passion then before. Hikari blinked but slowly gave into temptation, kissing him back. his mouth was so warm, his tongue so gentle as he slid it across her bottom lip begging for access to the inside of her mouth. Hikari gladly obliged, parting her lips slightly as Yamato's tongue slid its way exploring her mouth in every possible way he could.

He could feel his feelings taking over, all control he had over himself was completely gone out the window. how this one girl could have such an affect on him, blew his mind. he shouldnt be doing this, he knew that, but it felt so good. so _right_.

But obviously that was not how the person watching this happen felt. Next thing Hikari knew Yamato was being hauled away from her as she watched her older brother haul his arm back and with all the force he could punch Yamato right in the face. Hikari screamed as Yamato's nose began to pour out blood. Hikari ran to him and knelt beside him, ripping the bottom of her dress off she held the piece of fabric to his nose. She glared up at Taichi screeaming at him

"What the hell was that for?!" Yamato just looked up at him, not breaking there starring match.

"Taichi! answer me!" Hikari yelled at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my little sister? your an asshole. you use and abuse girls all the time, and what? now my little sister is your next target? are you mentally retarded?" Taichi said pissed off beyond anything Hikari had ever seen.

"we happen to care about each other Taichi!" Hikari said looking at Yamato. He looked back at her, seeing the truth in her eyes.

Taichi growled and looked at Yamato. "dont ever talk to me again. EVER!" he yelled and walked away from the pair.

x.-x.-x-

Hikari had helped Yamato into the car and drove it home for him. He had insisted that he could drive but Hikari wouldnt let him. at least not with a broken nose that is.

She pulled down into his heated parking area and got out, opening the passanger side door helping him out.

"thank you Kari..." he said and she simply nodded helping him until he got into his apartment. Once inside she went to the bathroom and got him a stich bandage for his nose and a cold cloth. She sat down beside Yamato on his bed and began to slowly and carefully clean up his bloody nose. She smiled as she stuck the bandage on where the cut was and leaned back. "all done." she said and Yamato nodded. Hikari looked at his face noticing she had missed a spot, she leaned forward her lips an inch away from his as her thumb slowly rubbed his cheek. Yamato starred at those perfect puffy pink lips. oh how he wanted to feel them against his lips again. as he leaned into her Hikari leaned back and smiled at him. "Missed a spot" she said and she cleaned her thumb off on the cloth. Yamato nodded and Hikari stood up. "

"I should get going. its late." Hikari said as she put the cloth down on the nightstand. Yamato stood up looking into those beautiful brown eyes. "Stay" he simply said.

Hikari shook her head. "We cant do this. im Takeru's ex....and your my brothers best friends, i have to go..." she said as she quickly left his apartment, leaving him standing in his room completely dumbfounded.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dun dun dun. is it sad im getting bored with this already? there isnt much excitement... hmm.... how to spice it up.... any ideas?

Reviewwwwwww 3


	6. Gravity of Love

AN : same ol, i dont own anything, song of choice is chapter title. enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hikari sighed as she held the phone away from her ear as Tai screamed at her for her 'irrisponsible' actions for the 3rd time that week. she had explained to Taichi that she called it off before it even began, but of course, Taichi being who he is, still had to lecture her about it. Hikari had asked Taichi what he was even doing there and he had simply said Mimi invited him.

"Ok, Bye Taichi." she said as she could finally hang up her phone. She walked over to her window and starred out at the street that was no longer bustling with people as it had been hours earlier. she picked up her stereo remote and turned up the current song playing. 'Gravity of Love' by Enigma. It had been a week since Yamato and her kissed and she couldnt get the picture out of her head. It was all she could think about. Suddenly a knock on the door ripped her from her thoughts. She sighed as she went over and answered the door.

The person standing there infront of hr took her breathe away.

"what nerve do you have showing up here?" She said sternly

Takeru shook his head. "i had to tell you myself. I'm really sorry for what i did to you, but i broke it off with her."

Hikari burst out laughing. Takeru looked taken aback. "whats so funny?" he said. Hikari shook her head. "you came all the way here to tell me you broke up with her? like..i dont care! what did you think i was going to take you back because you broke up with her? your crazy TK, now go away." she said as she began closing the door in his face.

Takeru slammed his hand onto the door forcing it back open. "let me explain."

Hikari glarred at him. "2 minutes. go"

Takeru blinked at how serious she was being. "1 minute 40 seconds TK"

"ok, ok" he said "i was drunk, and i thought she was you, she took advantage of me, thats why i havent been able to talk to you lately. because i couldnt believe i was even drinking."

Hikari laughed even louder then she had before. "Takeru, i'm a very forgiving person, you of all people should know that, but i loved you, and you took my heart and ripped it from my body and stomped on it again and again. im sorry. but this is good bye." she said as she closed the door on him. This time Takeru allowed her to do so as he heard the lock click. He leaned his head against her door.

"Hikari...." he whispered softly then turned around and took his leave.

x-.x-.x-

Hikari was ripped from her sleep as someone was banging very loudly on her apartment door. She growled as she got out of bed and walked to the door. This person was persistant as she told them to hold on.

She swung open the door, and Takeru burst through grabbing onto her and kissing her roughly. She could taste the liqour in her mouth and it made her want to throw up. She pushed him away.

"Takeru, what the hell are you doing?"

"i want you Hikari, i love you, take me back please. im dieing without you."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "and you planned on getting me back by banging on my apartment door at 3:30am and throwing yourself at me? are you mentally retarded?" Takeru blinked and then Hikari had seen something flash through his eyes, something she had never seen before. Takeru lunged at Hikari and tackled her down. Hikari cried out, Wishing someone, anyone could hear her.

x-.x-.x-

Yamato sat up quickly in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. _Hikari..... _He heard her screaming out for help. he shook his head laying back down and looking up at his ceiling. he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He got and quickly threw on some pants. At that moment he didnt care about anything that had happened before, all he knew is something was wrong, and he didnt care what time in the morning it was, he needed to make sure that she was ok.

x-.x-.x-

"TK...please stop.... if you love me, you'll stop this..." she begged.

Takeru shook his head, he stood over the tied up Hikari and raised his hand to her. Hikari blinked as all of a sudden, the darkness that laid dorment inside her body began to stir and she cried out in pain.

Yamato barged through Hikari's apartment door in time to see the darkness begin to completely take over her body. "HIKARI!" he yelled as he ran towards her pushing Takeru out of the way, The darkness quickly retreated back into her body, as she lay there gasping for air, clutching her chest in pain.

"M-..m-make....i-i-t... stop...yama-....yamato" she pleaded with him as her back arched and she cried out in even more pain as the darkness tried to gain control of her body.

______________________________________________________________________________

So everyone knows Hikari iss the child of light, and there is a darkness living inside her, well im using this to my advantage. so keep tuning in to see what happens. i finall found a good summary to. hahahaha, dont forget to reviewwwwwwww 3


	7. Keep holding on

Same ol' Same ol'

______________________________________________________________________________

Hikari continued to cry out in pain and Yamato stood over her watching his baby brother slowly get up.

"You cant stop this Yamato. it has to be done." Takeru's eyes were no longer there bright blue, but now they were an intense grey. Yamato knew that it was no longer Takeru talking to him. He had to figure out a way to save them both.

Takeru charged at his brother and Yamato stepped out of the way. Takeru hit the floor with a hard 'THUD' Yamato turned to once again look at Hikari as he then heard his brothers piercing scream. As he turned to look at his brother a noticed a glow coming from beneath him. Yamato ran over to Him and rolled him over.

"Takeru? TK look at me" he pleaded with his younger sibling. He then noticed that the crest of light was burned into the side of his face.

Hikari crawled toward her digivice, not wanting to see anything bad happen to anyone. She was in more agony then she could handle and past out just as her finger touched her digivice.

The digivce lit up the whole apartment, covering Hikari in a brilliant white light as she cried it in pain once more. Takeru then began to scream in pain as well. Yamato clung to his younger brother as the darkness began leaving TK's body. Yamato looked up as the darkness stayed as a giant cloud above him and he growled. protecting his brother he had completely forgot about the child of light.

The darkness stayed above him for a second longer then flung into Hikari's body as she screamed out in pain and her once brightly glowing pink digivice turned black, and everything went quiet. Yamato starred at his object of affection, reaching out to touch her, her eyes snapped open and she scamppered away from Yamato.

Yamato starred at her. "Hikari... are....are you ok?" he asked her quietly and Hikari spat at him bitterly. "get out."

Yamato blinked unsure of if it was her talking or the darkness that filled her not a moment before. He reached out to touch her and Hikari hissed at him. "GET OUT!!" she screamed and Yamato shook his head.

"i cant" he said reaching out for her once again. he was so close... he touched her arm and she was as cold as ice. Hikari pushed Yamato away. "you dont love me, you dont belong here. now go." Yamato blinked at her harsh words, even though he knew it wasnt her, it still hurt. it hurt him alot.

Yamato kneeled down infront of her and placed both his hands infront of her face. "I do love you Hikari. I just couldnt think that way before because of Takeru, and Taichi, but they dont matter. all that matters is you." he said to her softly.

Hikari screamed a strong dark force emitting from her body surrounding Yamato as the enrgy took him and threw him across the room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed clinging to herself.

Yamato starred at his beloved, knwoing he had to somehow get Takeru out of the room, he lifted him into his arms, and slowly but sadly walked out of her apartment. He began walking down the hallway as he began shaking his head. _what the fuck am i doing? i cant just leave her!_ he scowled at himself. he quickly called Tai and told him what was happening, and told him to gather the others.

He walked back into her apartment. Hikari was now completely surrounded by the darkness. He walked up to her and knelt down infront of her. He couldnt believe what he was seeing. Her eyes were completely dull and lifeless. He didnt want to believe that this was really Hikari infront of him, that this was HIS Hikari like this. The girl that managed to light up everyones life, to be completely surrounded in darkness.

Yamato took the biggest chance he ever could and leaned forward, leaning his forehead against hers. "Hikari, if you can hear me, I Love You, please... keep holding on, dont let go."

A small twinkle came back to Hikari's eyes, and Yamato smiled. "Hikari-chan, please, i need you to come back to me. i need to know that you love me too...."

"i-...i..."

Taichi, and the others chose that moment to come running in. Yamato raised his hand as if to stop them from doing or saying anything.

"Hikari... i know you can hear me. I love you, please, hear my words."

"I love you too Hikari." Taichi said as he knelt beside Yamato and grabbed his younger sisters arm. A small part of Hikari and her digivice began to glow. The others took that as a sign that whatever the guys were doing, was working. So they all knelt around Hikari and told her of how they loved her. Hikari began to light up but there was a small part of her that wouldnt glow, and as she cried out in pain they knew what, or rather, who was missing. Yamato turned around to see a very beaten Takeru in the doorway, he walked over to Hikari and collapsed next to her, grabbing her hand he whispered softly "i love you, please forgive me"

Hikari cried out as the darkness flew from her body and everyone then held there digivice's to the darkness and destroyed it with a beautiful warm light. Yamato looked at Hikari as she slowly fell forward ontop of Takeru. Both older boys picked up there siblings and placed them on Hikari's bed. Now all they could do was sit around and wait.

______________________________________________________________________________

Totally shitty chapter, but i have great ideas for my next one, so i really just needed to finish this one. Review. please =)


	8. The Devil Wears Pink

Yamato Ishida starred out at the crowd as he smiled to himself.

"i would like to dedicate this next song to the love of my life.... Hikari Yagami."

Hikari blinked and looked across the stage at Yamato as he turned away and smiled and began to sing the most beautiful song she ever heard.

"Find me here, and speak to me, I want to feel you, i need to hear you. You are the light, thats leading me, to the place, where i find peace, again."

Hikari began to tear up at such an emotional song. She never thought that Yamato would ever sing a song like this, especially dedicate it to her.

"You are the strength, that keeps me walking. You are the hope, that keeps me trusting. You are the light, to my soul. You are my purpose, you're everything. And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

Yamato smiled knowing this song was everything he ever felt about Hikari, he had poured his heart and soul into writing this song. He had told her time and time again that he loved her, but he needed to show her by his actions as well as his words

"You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You still my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in? Take me deeper now? And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Cause you're all I want, you're all I need You're everything, everything You're all I want, you're all I need You're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need. You're everything, everything You're all I want, you're all I need. You're everything, everything."

Hikari couldnt turn away from Yamato, she knew he was looking out at the crowd, but this song was entirely for her.

"And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this. And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as Yamato waved Hikari to come out onto the stage. Hikari grabbed a mic and smiled yelling to the crowd "The wolves everyone!" she smiled and clapped as the crowd once again erupted into loud cheers and applause.

"Care to grace us with your beautiful voice?" Hikari blinked at Yamato's words. "oh i musn't" she said smiling. Yamato nodded at her. "Um, yes, you should." Hikari sighed. giving up on this argument she knew she was not going to win.

The music started up and Hikari instantly knew what song it was, she smiled as she turned and looked out at the crowd.

"I like, Where we are, When we drive, In your car. I like, Where we are; here."

Yamato came up behind Hikari and put an arm around her should as they both sang-

"Cause our lips, Can touch, And our cheeks, Can brush. Our lips, Can touch; here."

(Hikari)"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms. I like, Where you sleep, When you sleep, Next to me. I like, Where you sleep; Here."

(both)"Our lips, Can touch, And our cheeks, Can brush. Cause our lips, Can touch; here"

(Hikari)"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."

(both)"Our lips, Can touch... Our lips, Can touch; here."

(Hikari)"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your..."

(Yamato)"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers "Hello, I´ve missed you quite... missed you quite." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."

(both)"Here in your arms, Than here in your arms" as they finished the song they gazed into each others eyes, Yamato leaned down lightly pressing his lips against her. He then got down on one knee and pulled out a box. The whole crowd went silent...

"Will you Hikari Yagami, marry me?" Yamato looked up at her. Hikari's eyes were over flowing with tears as she pulled him to his feet. They starred into each others eyes and a simple word came out of Hikari's mouth "no."

_______________________________________________________________________

i know. people are like "WHY"D SHE SAY NO?" because as i was writing this story, it seemed it was coming to an end to quickly. so it must go on!! review =)


	9. I wont see you tonight Pt 1

Hikari sighed as she looked out her window as the rain poured down, beating hard against it, making her feel even more depressed.

It had been a couple months since Hikari had said no to Yamato's proposal, and he was still not talking to her. Not that she blammed him.

Hikari looked around the empty apartment. She had tried calling Takeru, but after her turning down his brother he wasn't speaking with her either. They had realized they never loved each other. so he gave her total permission to see Matt, as did Tai, so why did she say no?

Hikari sat at her kitchen table and blew out a candle on her cake. Today was her 22nd birthday and the only person who called was Tai, who was away on a buisness trip with Sora. She sobbed silently to herself.

"Happy birthday Hikari. you Baka." she said to herself.

A soft tap at the door made her raise her head up slightly. it was almost inaudiable so she didnt even think it was her door. But there it was again.. a soft tap ather door. She stood up slowly and walked over to the door. She opened and thought she was going to faint.

"Yama...Yamato..what are you doing here?" She corrected herself. He didnt look like himself.

"I've come for some things i left here that i just didnt want to pick up. but now i need them." he stated coldly. Hikari nodded and opened her apartment door further allowing him in.

Yamato looked around the apartment, it was empty now, only a table in the kitchen, with 1 chair, and a small love seat in the living room. He shrugged it off. He looked over at the table again noticing the tiny cake on the table with one little candle on it. He walked over to it. He pointed to it, looking at Hikari.

Hikari's cloud brightened abit as she thought Yamato was about to say happy birthday. but he said simply

"Can i have a piece?" Hikari blinked, biting her lower lip her eyes began to swell with tears. "Get your stuff Yamato."

Yamato shrugged looking at the cake once more, then walking to hikari's room. Her room never changed. still her bed and computer desk. he walked to her closet to get his favourite t-shirt he had left there time and time again and as he grabbed it he looked down to see a small box he had never seen before. He opened it and blinked.

"It's a box of us. Love letters, appology letters, pictures, my digivice. my past that involved you." she said making Yamato slightly jump. Yamato looked up at her. "You put me in a box?" he half smiled at her, but she didnt smile back, she just turned and walked away, She was waiting by the door for him to gather his things. He walked towards her and starred at her. She was still biting her lip and Yamato couldnt bear to see her this way. She ripped out his heart and stomped on it, but he still loved her. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her and as soon as his grip was tight enough her body was racked with sobs. Yamato sighed kissing the top of her head.

"i just want to know. why did you say no?" He said very seriously.

Hikari pulled herself away from him walking towards her couch. she sat down and burried her face in her hands. Yamato sighed.

"i have to go." he said and picked up his stuff and turned around to leave the apartment.

"dont go." she said. he could hear his heart ripping apart again, but knew he had to stay and listen to her. He put his stuff down once again and walked over to where she was sitting.

"i'm 22 today.." she said sadly. Yamato blinked. _Holy shit, she is!_ he thought to himself.

"no one called me but Tai" she said sadly "the only reason he did is because he's my brother. he was so worried that you were going to hurt me, but i ended up hurting you and i think that hurt him more." she said starring at the floor.

Yamato was getting annoyed now. he didnt care about that. he wanted to know why she had said no.

"I said no, because i didnt want to hurt you." Yamato blinked. "didnt want to hurt me?! thats exactly what you fucking did Kari!"

Hikari flinched at his harsh words, and her childish nickname.

"Matt.. you dont understand..." Yamato growled. "No i obviously fucking dont.!" he shouted at her.

"The darkness told me, if i were to stay with you, they would pull you in, and kill you..." She said closing her eyes tightly remembering her horrible dream where it came to her.

"Thats bullshit. i pulled you from the darkness Kari" He stated walking over to her and pulling her off her couch. "I loved you, i was the one who pulled you from that place! if they wanted me so damn bad, they could have taken me then!"

Hikari gasped at the amount of force he was using to hold her in place. "Matt your hurting me..." she winced "I dont care! this is so stupid! i cant believe you"

"They came to me in a dream! you know all about my dreams! i couldnt let this one come true too!" she cried out trying to pull herself away from him.

Yamato realized how hard he was gripping onto her arm and let her go. He sighed. "oh Hikari..."

Hikari blinked at the use of her full name again. "you..should go.." she said sadly. Yamato nodded. He got his answer, and that was enough for him. He walked to her front door and looked back at her. "Happy birthday." he said and with that he was gone.

Hikari dropped to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably. Yamato leaned against her door, listening to her sob. He shook his head walking away from the only woman he ever loved.

______________________________________________________________________________

what now? i dunno. guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. :P


	10. Apologize

Hikari slid down the bathroom wall as she allowed the blood to flow freely from her arm. She lost him, lost everyone, how could she go on? why would she want to? This was it, she was finally going to be free from all the pain she caused herself and others. Her eyes slowly began to close and she let the feeling of sleep overcome her.

x-.x-.x-.

"Cry alone, I've gone away  
No more nights, no more pain  
I've gone alone, took all my strength  
I've made the change,  
I won't see you tonight

Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood  
All the ones around me  
I cared for and loved

Building up inside of me  
A place so dark, so cold, I had to set me free  
Don't mourn for me,  
You're not the one to place the blame  
As bottles call my name I won't see you tonight

Sorrow sank deep inside my blood  
All the ones around me  
I cared for and most of all I loved  
But I can't see myself that way  
Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away

Cry alone, I've gone away  
No more nights, no more pain  
I've gone alone, took all my strength  
But I've made the change,  
I won't see you tonight

So far away, I'm gone.  
Please don't follow me tonight  
And while I'm gone everything will be alright

No more breath inside  
Essence left my heart tonight  
No more breath inside  
Essence left my heart tonight"

x-.x-.x-.

Yamato could hear a voice in his head, it was fading away slowly, and he could barely make out what it ws saying anymore. When he had awoke this morning, the voice was telling him to let Hikari go, to let her live and move on. Now the voice was fading and Yamato had a sick feeling in his stomach. Then his phone rang.

"Yamato! meet me at the hospital!" Taichi yelled, quickly hanging up the phone.

x-.x-.x-.

Yamato walked into the hospital to see all of his friends gathered around in the waiting room. He blinked as he noticed everyone was there, everyone was crying, but everyone was there. so who was missing?

Yamato walked over to Taichi, noticing he was crying the most. Yamato looked around the room double checking everyone then realization hit him. Hikar was missing. He looked at Tai "what happened?"

Taichi just handed Yamato the Letter.

"My dear Yamato,

Please forgive me for i have sinned. I broke your heart, i left you so the darkness wouldnt take you from me, but it turns out they just wanted me. You were my protector, my light to guide me back from the darkness, but its to late for me now. I will never have you back, and everyone else resents me for what i have done to you. So all i ask of you, is that in this time, right now, that you forgive me. That you move on, and love again.

Love Hikari

p.s. Only the light can save me.

Yamato blinked starring at the letter. His eyes became dull and lifeless. "where is she?" he asked. Taichi looked at him "Where is she Tai?!" he yelled. Taichi sighed. "she's on her death bed Yamato. you dont want to see her. its probably best you dont."

Yamato growled and threw Tai up against a wall. "Tell me where the fuck she is."

Taichi gulped for the first time in his life he was afraid of Yamato. "214" he said softly. Within a second of the words coming out of his mouth Yamato was gone heading towards the room.

He quickly pushed the door open and his heart nearly stopped. Hikari was a harsh pale white, almost no color left to her once beautiful glowing, radiant skin. He was beside her within 2 long strides taking her hand in his.

"Hikari..." he breathed softly. Hikari slowly opened one eye.

"It's almost time for me Yamato. I've made my desicion, and no one can save me now." she said her small now fragile hand reached out and touched Yamato's cheek. _shes so cold _he thought to himself.

"how could you Hikari? how could you decide what was right for me? for the others?"

"Simply because no one seemed to care anymore. And i just needed it to end. I needed the darkness to go away and for the pain to go away, and not come back." she looked up at the ceiling. "I can see 2 lights. And i dont know what one i should go to." she said simply. Yamato blinked "Come to the one Closest to me Hikari. please" he begged. She looked over at him. "i dont see you in the light anymore." she said sadly. Yamato stood up quickly, his hands landing on both sides of her face crushing his lips against hers. He could feel as her lips got warmer. He couldnt tell if her lips were warm because of his lips or if the life was returning to her. He didnt want to pull away from her to find.

She let out a soft moan and Yamato pulled away slowly. He looked into her brilliant brown eyes.

"i went to your light" she said smiling weakly. Yamatos eyes filled up with tears as her wrapped his arms around her tightly crying softly. Hikari ran her fingers through his hair comforting him. She had never seen him cry before, not even when she said no had he showed even an ounce of emotion, but she knew, right then that if she ever had the chance, she would not say no again.

_______________________________________________________________________

Lalala. so im beginning another one, so i hate writing more then one story at once, so i think i'm gonna end this one soon. but you know what to do. review, review, review =)


	11. Reverse of Shade

Hikari walked out the hospital doors and covered her eyes with her hand at how bright the sun is. When she walked out she noticed all of her friends standing in the parking lot starring at her. She walked up to them.

"i'm so sorry." she said and at that instant everyone ran to hug her. Yamato smiled to himself. He couldnt let her go, he tried, and look where that got them. He walked over to Hikari.

"Hikari...." he pulled her away from the group. "will you Marry me?" he said pulling that same box out of his pocket.

Hikari smiled brightly "Oh of course i will!" she said happily. Yamato blinked at her answer, he was terribly afraid she was going to say no again. Then it hit him. like a ton of bricks. she said yes... she said YES!! He grabbed Hikari by her waist and spun her around as they both laughed happily.

x.-x.-x.-

Yamato and Hikari and the gang had decided to go out and celebrate, going to the club where all of this first began. They walked in and Hikari laughed as she heard womanizer blare through the speakers. She looked at Yamato, smiling knowing he was no longer a womanizer. He was hers, and hers only.

The gang was pretty trashed by the time the bar was closing. Everyone stumbled out and Hikari bid everyone farewell inluding Yamato. Telling him they shouldn't be together in the state of mind there in.

x.-x.-x.-

Hikari walked into her apartment and threw down her purse stretching and smiling. She was engaged. To Yamato Ishida! She squealed happily to herself. A knock came at her door and she stumbled towards her door giggling to herself like an idiot. she swung open the door and all of a sudden her lips were smoothered by a pair of soft ones. Hikari blinked looking at her perpatrator. She laughed as she looked into Yamato's eyes.

"I thought i told you to go home." Hikari said only half seriously "Couldnt sleep." he replied. "you didnt even try!" she said pointing her finger at him. His mouth surrounded her finger as he sucked on it lightly. "ok, i lied. i didnt even go home, i followed you here. because i want to be near you, i neeeeed to be with you. Hikari bit her lower lip as Yamato sucked her finger again. What he was doing was sending waves of pleasure through-out her entire body. She had never felt like this before. Then she realized.. "Yama! we cant! go home!" she said pushing him away. He sulked. "fine" he said and walked outside her apartment. "but you'll miss me!" he said laughing as he walked away.

Hikari sighed as she watched him walk away. The feelings he left in her left her body begging her mind to go after him, to not let these feelings stop. Hikari slapped herself in the forehead and ran down the hall grabbing Yamato's hand and turning him around and jumping into his arms kissing him slowly and passionatly.

Yamato walked back to her apartment closing the door with his foot.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter has MAJOR lemon!!! Sexual intercourse IS taking place in the next scene, so if that offends you, skip the next chapter, as the storyline WILL continue. This next chapter is simply for Other readers purposes, besides i was asked to do it. lol. And with my little dirty mind, you might not want to read it anyways. Reviews!!! =)


	12. LollipopRATED M!

AN:: so i got a request from a very close friend of mine, and an email from a different site asking me to do a SEX scene. so here it is. on here and the other site. :)

CHAPTER RATED M!!!! SEXUAL SCENES ARE IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU STORY LINE CONTINUES IN NEXT CHAPTER.

You have been warned!!!

p.s. for the sake of making this so long, there gonna call each other Matt and Kari.

______________________________________________________________________________

Matt closed the door to her apartment with his foot placing his lovely Bride to be on the kitchen counter top. His lips crushed against hers and she moaned softly. He quickly took this as permission slipping his tongue in past her soft lips exploring her mouth, dueling with her tongue. His lips slowly made there way down to her chin, kissing and exploring. Kari moaned,

"to quiet." she said simply. Matt grabbed her stereo remote and hit play. He found it ironic that the music that he loved, and she hated would be playing. He grinned, actually this song made it more kinky.

Kari was leaning back now, trying to grind against him as his kisses trailed down her very exposed neck, to her chest. She was wearing that little black dress that drove him crazy the first night they went to the club. He growled moving her dress down past her Breasts. As he continued kissing her neck he quickly and very skillfully undid her bra. Kari gasped as the air hit her Breasts, making her nipples go instantly hard. Matt smirked leaning down and taking one of her hard nipples in his mouth, Kari gasped even louder and lightly grabbed his hair but slowly began playing with it again as she got used to the sensastion. He moaned while he licked one nipple and his other hand played with the other one. He made sure to pay the same amount of attention to both Breasts. He would not leave any part of her body untouched by his hands or mouth.

Kari couldnt believe this was happening to her. He knew exactly what he was doing and that made her even more nervous, because she had no experience. Only at kissing, that was literally it. The sensations that were flowing through her body were making her make sounds, and do things she never thought of doing before. She wanted to please him, wanted to be touched by him, she wanted him.

Matt's hand slid up under her dress as his hands rubbed her inner thigh, driving Kari wild. She didnt know what was taking over her, but something was, and she loved it.

Kari abrubtly stopped Matts hand from moving and Matt looked up at her, his eyes instantly full of worry. Kari then pushed Matt back onto her couch sitting on his lap, she began kissing him, grinding against him, driving him and herself almost over the edge. She wanted to make him feel the way he made her feel, so she began to mimic his earlier actions, kissing her way down his neck. She huffed as she reached his shirt. She grabbed each side and before Matt even knew what was happening, Buttons were flying all over the place. There goes one of his favourite t-shirts.

Kari blinked and instantly blushed at how she was acting. "i-i'm sorry.." she said quietly. Matt grinned and ran his hands up her soft back, then back down grabbing onto her ass, making her squeal. Kari smiled and ran her fingers down Matt's now exposed chest. He was so gorgeous, she just couldnt get over it. Matt's eye began to half close as the sensation of her touching him filled him completely. Her touch drove him crazy, did she even realize how much? He Grabbed her Butt again, flipping her over so she was on her back on the couch. He slowly removed the rest of her Dress and grinned as he seen her cute little lace thong. "Nice." he said and she blushed. "Thanks" she mumbled as Matt began to lick just above her thong, his hands rubbing her inner thigh, playing around her Vagina, but not actually touching it. Kari was beginning to pant, as she realized how bad he was teasing her. Matt finally allowed one of his fingers to brush against her Lips and her hips lifted off the couch, Matt grinned to himself. Kari's hand suddenly reached out and she pulled Matt up to kiss her as her hands fumbled on his jeans zipper, as soon as she had the button and zipper down Kari began pushing his jeans off and Matt groaned as he helped her push them off.

His jeans hit the floor and Kari's hand reached out and grabbed ahold of Matt. Kari's eyes widened emensly as she felt how Hard he was, how big he was. Matt let out a long soft moan as her hand began rubbing him outside of his boxers, his hand was rubbing her stomach as he kissed her passionatly, his tongue dueling it out with hers, his hand then trailed its way down to her thong as he moved them to the side and let a finger slide across her lips and Clit. Kari bit her lower lip as her hips bucked against his finger and she moaned loudly. Matt growled in passion as he slowly slid one finger into her, she warm so warm and tight around his finger. Kari gasped at the new feeling coursing through her body. She slid her hand under Matt's waistband of his boxers and he gasped as her warm hand grasped him.

"Kari..." he moaned softly into her ear. Kari shivered as she began to move to the rythem of Matt's finger, he slowly slid a second on into her and she threw he head back and moaned.

"ohh my god.." she moaned and Matt grinned taking this as a very good sign.

Kari could feel something in her stomach stirring as she starred into Matts eyes moaning and still moving to the rythem of his fingers, trying as best she could to keep her concentration on his member. Matt could feel her as her walls began to tighten around him, Kari couldnt hold in this feeling she had any longer as she cried out Matts name, he sweet honey spilling out onto Matts fingers. He grinned as he kissed her on the lips, removing his fingers licking them clean.

"you taste like Heaven, but i need to taste more of you." He said as he moved down her body kissing his way down. He reached her underwear, and pulled them off of her body leaving her completely exposed infront of him. He reached his destination and flicked his tongue out licking gently at her swollen clit. Kari gasped, her grip on his hair becoming tight. He licked all around, making sure to clean up the mess he had made. Kari was crying out so loudly Matt thought she was probably waking up all the people on her floor and bellow. He chuckled to himself at the fact that he could drive this girl so crazy, so wild, with just a touch.

"Matt... i.. i need you.." she moaned and Matt looked up at her, he leaned up and kissed her as they both removed his boxers together. He looked down at her

"This is going to hurt for a second alright?" He said kissing her forehead. She nodded at him, as he positioned himself at her enterance.

"I'm sorry" he said and he quickly broke threw her hymen. Kari closed her eyes tightly as the tears began to form and slide down her cheeks. Matt kissed her tears away kissing her lightly, taking her mind off the pain. She began to get used to feeling of him being there then she said softly "Ok," Matt looked at her. "are you sure?" Kari instead of saying anything began to move her hips first, making both her and Matt moan.

Matt was slow and gentle at first but as Kari's cries got louder, and she began moaning his name he could no longer control himself.

"Kari... i'm gonna...cum" he moaned into her ear. Kari nodded as he sped up his thurst, driving them both over the edge. Kari cried out Matts name as she came, her Vagina pulsing around Matt drove him over the edge, as he moaned Kari's name and filled her body with his seed.

Matt leaned up and looked into Kari's love filled eyes.

"I love you so much Kari."

"I love you to Matt." She smiled as he slowly pulled out of her, pulling her up into a sitting position. She smiled as she stood up infront of him. "Shall we go to bed?" Matt nodded as he followed his beautiful finacee into the bedroom, not that they were going to sleep that much anyways.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yay me!! lol. there ya go Sammy. Just because i love you =)


	13. Swing Life Away

It had been almost a year since Hikari's 'incident' and 10 months since Yamato asked Hikari to marry him. He still couldnt believe they kept her in the hospital so long, but everyone insisted it was neccesary. Yamato looked in the mirror making sure his hair was perfect, and his tux was perfect. everything had to be absolutly perfect.

He walked out into the hallway and took a deep breathe, he looked over at his best man Taichi and his groomsmen Koushiro**,** Takeru, and Daisuke. The first to come down the aile was Miyako, then Mimi, then Sora and finally Hikari and Her father walked down the aile. Hikari was always capable of taking Yamato's breathe away, but this time, he had no words, no feelings, nothing. the world disappeared and it was only her. As she reached the alter Yamato did the proper thing shaking her dads hand then taking her hand in his. They said there Traditional vows and exchanged rings, but he couldnt wait for the end. and just as he realized it was here. he smiled at the final words, the words he had waited so long to hear.

"i now pronounce you husband and wife. you can kiss your bride"

Yamato picked Hikari up in his arms kissing her with all the passion he had available in him, and she kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

x.-x.-x.-

Hikari woke up to the cries of her newborn baby. She smiled as she climbed out of bed and took the gorgeous baby into her arms.

"shhhh, Daddy will be home soon." she said smiling at her own words. The baby let out a yawn then blinked up at her. Hikari giggled as she sat down on the nearby rocking chair and began to sing a sweet melody to her beautiful baby boy. They had decided to name him Takeru "TK" Ishida. It was in a special way, thanking him for pushing Hikari and Yamato together.

Yamato walked through the bedroom door sighing from his stressful day at work when he came across the most beautiful site. His darling Wife rocking his son back and forth singing him back to sleep. He walked up to the 2 of them and kissed her, then leaned down and kissed his sons forehead. He looked at the 2 of them and smiled.

"I Love you Hikari Ishida."

Hikari giggled

"I love you to Yamato Ishida."

______________________________________________________________________________

THE END!!! no really, i might rewrite some chapters, but im not sure yet. im working on a second one already, but this time, im going to do the smart thing and not post any of it until im sure that the chapter is the exact way i want it to be.! haha. i know smart hey!

XoXo Serena oXoX


End file.
